Cry
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: Yugi is being ignored by his friends, then gets raped! Will his friends find out to help him or will they be two late? Rated PG-13 for violence, non-descriptive rape, ect...suspened untill further notice.
1. Prolog

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! NOT ONE THING OF VALUE!!! NOT YUGIOH OR ANY MONEY EITHER!!!!  
  
Note: this is my first rape fic, (non-descriptive) so if it stinks, I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
  
If you don't like these kinds of fics, then why are you reading this!?!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the reasons not to be sexually active are as follows..."  
  
Yug hid his yawn as his health teacher rambled on. They had been studying this for two weeks and his teacher's words had lost all meaning by now. This was 6th period on a Friday, just twenty more minutes of this dull class and he would be free of school for a week. Yugi wasn't really looking forward to it, as he would be home alone while everyone else, including his Yami, were out at a party, movie, eating out, or at the arcade. 'Oh boy, another dull week alone.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
"My life is so dull." Yugi muttered as he walked home. Suddenly a man's arm shot out and grabbed Yugi, using his other arm to cover Yugi's screaming mouth, as Yugi struggled to get away.  
  
"Let me go!" Yugi's muffled voice called out.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." A hatful, familiar voice sneered.  
  
"No, not you!" Yugi almost screamed and was shaking with fear as he saw who it was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's done!  
  
Hope you liked it! If you didn't I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
  
Okay, who is this mystery person? You'll find out if I get 5 reviews. If not you'll never know!!  
  
Please R+R. No fames. ect... 


	2. Chapter 1

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Has hell frozen oven over? Are there flying pigs? Do I own YuGiOh? The answer is...NO!!!!!!!! (Be gone evil lawyers!! Kanatasha, can I borrow your flamethrower to torch the money hungry lawyers? Please?)  
  
Note:  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Me = Pain in the Butt  
  
(Thank-you all who reviewed, and the first chapter was the prolog, which makes ch 2 ch 1, doesn't it? All the chapters will be longer than that one. Oh, and a special thank-you to my friend Kelsey, who said I was the evilest, meanest, and most annoying person she knew, Kelsey, if your reading this THANKS!!!)  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
"B-b-bakura, h-h-how, w-w-why?" Yugi stammered out at the shadowy figure of Bakura.  
  
"Because I hate you." Bakura remarked caustically.  
  
"W-w-what are you g-g-going to do with me?" Yugi asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I'm going to take the thing most valuable to you...your innocence." Bakura smirked.  
  
"NO!!!" Yugi yelled in vain as Bakura came closer and took off Yugi's shirt. Then he slowly removed Yugi's pants and then proceeded to remove his own. Then he shoved Yugi to the ground, as Yugi yelled, futilely.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bleeding and broken Yugi came to the Game Shop and inched up to his room. He threw off his bloodied cloths and threw them away. He jumped into the shower, warm water mixing with his salty tears. He wasn't the same Yugi that had left school earlier that day. Now his friends would never want to hang out with him! And he still had that big, dumb project in health! He had been surprised when he found Bakura hadn't stolen his puzzle, but he really didn't care. He looked in the mirror, and stared at his eyes, they were so different. They were no longer friendly and warm, no, now they were cold and distant. He felt exhausted, but he needed to check his soul room first, incase Yami looked in it for some reason.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inside Yugi's soul room things were much different. His soul room was dark and bitterly cold. This wouldn't do. Yugi frowned and then concentrated. The room returned to normal, or that's what it seemed like. But it was just a facade, so Yami wouldn't worry. Then Yugi did something he had never done before, he went up to the door and locked it. He looked around, satisfied, and left his soul room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked around the house, looking for something. He wasn't sure what, but just then he saw it, a picture of his grandfather, who had been killed in a hit-and-run several months ago. Yugi had never recovered and had been becoming more and more distant. He had started keeping more and more secrets and ate very little. He had almost committed suicide, but he was afraid Yami would show up and save him. He didn't want to be saved. It didn't matter, he was no longer someone he knew. He was a stranger to himself and it scared him. 'Oh well, no one will care about this.' He glanced down at the picture again. 'If only you were still here.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was about 11 pm when Yami got home. He wondered where Yugi was and finally found him laying on the ground, asleep, with his arms wrapped around himself, shaking.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked softly and gently touched his arm, worried about the boy who was a brother to him. He was shocked, surprised and worried when Yugi screamed and backed up against the wall, hollow eyes looking at him in fear.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I stared at Yugi, and was instantly chilled. His eyes, once so joyful and filled with life, were now desolate and empty. I also noticed something else, growing animosity; bitterness, anger, and the need for revenge all mixed up into one small package of deep loathing. This scared me deeply.  
  
"Yugi, what happened?" I whispered.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I felt someone touch me. No, Bakura was back! I screamed and moved against the wall, then stared at my attacker in fear. Wait, its Yami! He must think I'm such a loser now, a wimp, a weakling, like Bakura said. I'm scared, scared to talk, scared not to, scared to hear what he's gonna say, scared to block him out, scared to look at him, scared to look away in fear that he'll disappear. Wait, is he talking to me? 'What happened?' WHAT HAPPENED!! What happened was that I lost my innocents, was almost killed and had my very soul stomped on! All that for that, FIEND'S pleasure!  
  
I'm shattered, I'm scarred and I'll never be the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 (or is it 2?) is done!! 25 reviews get you a new chapter, or maybe I'm just delusional. Please tell me and read my other fics!  
  
Kristen: I'm surprised they read this one.  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
Kristen: Make me!  
  
Me: Kristen, I have the WOODEN SPOON OF POWER!!! (thunder booms)  
  
Kristen: uh-oh  
  
Me: (swings spoon threateningly) Mr. Spoon of Power wants to meet you again.  
  
Kristen: Um...Gotta go, bye!! (runs off)  
  
Me: GOOD RIDENS!!! Wish me luck on chapter 2 (or is it 3?) Oh, sooooo confusing!! Migraine! (runs off to)  
  
Please R+R, no flames, ect... 


	3. Chapter 2

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Am I an old Japanese man? NO!!! So I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Note: WOW!! 25 reviews!! (See, I'm not delusional, just evil and annoying!) AND ONE OF THEM IS A VERY MEAN FLAME THAT ALMOST MADE ME STOP WRITING!!! Oh well, 25 is 25. And, I have nothing against Bakura; I just needed a villain. So if you don't like it, don't care! Just don't flame! (Oh, and in all my stories so far Yami and Yugi are separated. Someday I'll write a fic that explains that, just not today.) Oh this chapter is also dedicated to A.K.A. Talentless, because with out this nice person, YOU WOULD NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!!  
  
~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
I felt good. I had broken the Pharaoh's brat and had left him an empty shell, in a way magic cannot. As for the puzzle, I couldn't take it. I had made a promise to Ryou, and he would know if I broke my word, and he might have gotten a bit too dramatic. Oh well, I had hurt the pharaoh deeply, as his precious 'hikari' would never be the same. I smiled evilly as I walked.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes." Yugi lied quickly.  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Nightmare"  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
A 'Nightmare!' That was such a lie, even if I wished it to be true. My poor abiou, he looks so small and scared, but it was his eyes that told me he was lying. I decided to drop it, but to check his soul room later that night. "Are you sure Yugi?" He replied with an affirmative a little to quickly. Then he climbed into his bed and I went to my room and waited until he was asleep. Then I went into the chambers of our mind.  
  
As soon as I arrived I quickly strode over to his door, which was closed. Normally, I would have knocked, but I didn't really want to wake him. I then tried the door, only to find it locked!!! Yugi, my hikari, my abiou, my brother, had never locked me out before! I tried opening it again, not believing this. Then I sighed, exited to my body and walked over to our computer.  
  
I got up our internet, and looked up 'how to pick locks.' For a moment, I almost wished Kaiba was here. What? Sure he knows how to pick locks, but still, Kiba? I must be getting really desperate. Oh, here it is, I hope this worked.Now to get back to Yugi's soul room. I hope this works; okay lets see, 'righty tighty, lefty loosie'. It worked! I could kiss the computer. Now lets looks at his soul room.  
  
Well, it looks fairly normal. Yami, has your paranoid imagination been running away from you? I guess everything's norm-Wait; it feels a lot colder in his room. Before, it was always warm and bright, now it's bright but icy cold. I wonder why, unless...Yugi must have done this to fool me, but why? What could it be that he wants to hide from me? I need to find out, but how can I when he has hid his true soul room and put up this fake in its place? What happened Yugi? We never use to keep secrets from each other, now we do. You're so distant; I don't think you even hear us when we talk to you. I know you miss your grandfather, but Yugi, we miss you.  
  
Man, can't I stay focused on this? I guess not, as I'm not sure I really want to know what's wrong. I'm scared to find out. But I'm even more scared not to. Okay, time to be rid of this illusion, I hope this works.  
  
"Hikari and Yami,  
  
Ying and Yang,  
  
Light and Shadow,  
  
Hear my Plea,  
  
Disperse this Illusion  
  
NOW!!!!!"  
  
It's gone! I did it! OH. MY. GOD. Now I wish I hadn't. I see darkness, the likes of which I have never seen before. How did my hikari's soul, which use to be so light, pure and innocent, become this darkness filled...void? Yugi, what happened? Who could have done this to you? How? They broke you're your spirit, and now they must pay.  
  
What the, a screen like image appears. It's like watching all that happened to you. Wait, that's what it is! Now I will be able to know what happened and who did it.  
  
The end of your school day. I feel so disgraced that we were ignoring you without knowing it. We must have hurt you, but not to this extent. What else happened?  
  
What? Someone dares grab you! If we had been there...but we weren't. We where having fun while-BAKURA!!!! What did he do to you? I see you wanted to know as well...'Your innocents!' That bastard! He raped you! How could that son-of-a-bitch do that to you?! Why couldn't I have been there? Why did I have to be at a movie, not caring that you weren't there?  
  
"Yami?" A voice familiar but filled with grief asked.  
  
"Yugi, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yami, I don't feel well. I feel really sick. Please, help me Ya..." He was cut off as he fell forward and into unconsciousness.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi! YUGI!!" I call, in vain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter whatever is done!  
  
Who wants Bakura to die? (I do!) He's gonna soon! And poor Yami is to grief stricken to do it, so who will it be? I know and you don't. I know and you don't. ^________^  
  
Please R+R! If you don't, Bakura will live forever! If you flame, I will be upset and several members of my school will be after your blood! Understand? NO FLAMES!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Probably never will.  
  
Note: WOW!! 48 Reviews!!!!!!!! 48!!! WOW!! People like me, they actually like me! I'm sorry for the delay w/ the posting, but I have had a very busy week, then FF.net wouldn't let me upload my stuff, well it let me, it just never showed me the document!! On another note, Bakura doesn't die...yet. I might not kill him, I'm still deciding. Also, if you hate Tea, you are being warned-this is a Tea friendly fic! (She isn't really like the happy friendship girl in my fic, she likes friendship, but she's a little...cooler in my fic. I like my take on her better!) If you don't want to see Bakura get beat-up, YOU HAVE ISSUES! Well, actually, no you don't; just don't read this, he gets his sorry ass kicked! Yea! Oh well, onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~  
  
~*Yami's POV*~  
  
I stared at my fallen hikari, and quickly ran over to him. "Yugi, are you okay?" no response. 'Shit!' I thought as I transported us out of our soul room and quickly called the hospital. They told me to bring him I, so I took him to my car and quickly drove to the hospital. There was a doctor there; I would say she was about 25, with strait black hair and kind green eyes. She identified herself as Dr. Kitsya Woods. She helped us into her room and asked me a lot of questions. When I was done she looked grim and decided to check his blood. Then she asked if I was his only family. "Yes" I sighed, and then asked her if it would be okay to call his friends. The first number I dialed happened to be Tea. "Tea?"  
  
"Yea, Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
Its Yugi, he was...he's in the hospital" I managed before I broke down. I faintly heard her say that she'd call the others. "T-t-t-thanks" I managed to whisper, then I hung up the phone.  
  
~*~Tea's POV~*~  
  
When I heard Yami say 'It's Yugi, he was...he's in the hospital.' I guessed what had happened, and almost started crying, but I knew I had to tell the others. I called Ryou but no one was there. Next I tried Kaiba, and told him what had happened. He then asked me a question, "Was he raped?" I answered that I didn't know but I thought so. He responded that he would to right away and pick me up. I thanked him and dialed Joey's number. Joey picked up and was shocked when I told him. He said that he and Tristan would leave right away. I sighed, then went outside to wait for Kaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
When we got tot the hospital we met with Yugi's doctor and Br. Woods. She told us that Yugi had been raped and that his brother was emotionally disturbed. We all came in to see Yami crying his heart out. Son he calmed down enough to talk and he told us about his trip to Yugi's soul room. Joey and Tristan were too, and were acting like idiots, which they are. Even Kaiba looked upset. We all knew who it was now. I wondered if Ryou knew. Normally Yami would have gone out and killed Bakura if he even threatened to do this, but, well this wasn't normal. I could see that Yami was blaming himself for this, and I couldn't help but wonder what if...Then, when Kaiba started talking I began to listen again.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Seto stood up and stated, "I'm going to and kill Bakura, anyone want to come?" Joey instantly raised his hand, then, surprisingly, so did Tea. Joey stated laughing and snorted "What can you do Tea? Talk him to death? Hit him with a purse? Give him a makeover? Tell him t-" Joey was cut off as Tea slapped him across the face leaving a red mark. (Go Tea, about time that happened) Seto chuckled too, but stopped when Tea glared at him. If looks could kill, both he and Joey would be dead five times over. "Fine, you can come. Just don't get in our way." Seto muttered.  
  
"I won't" Tea replied icily.  
  
"Let's go! Tristan, if anything happens, call, k? Joey asked.  
  
"Sure thing bud!" Tristan shouted as they ran out.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto, Tea and Joey reached Ryou's house, and found it locked. Seto quickly fixed that and the entered, Tea hanging back. "BAKURA!!" Seto yelled. Bakura appeared and startled Joey, who fell into Seto, causing them to fall down. Bakura was over them like a vulture over a carcass. He pulled out a knife and was about to kill them when an extremely pissed Tea kicked him across the room. She then continued to assault him until he was knocked out. Seto's cell phone rang and she picked it up, as Seto and Joey were staring at her with wide eyes, open mouths and blabbering gibberish.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tea? It's Tristan."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yugi's tests are back and its not good. You need to get her fast."  
  
"Okay. We'll be there in a moment. Later" She turned to Bakura and said "We'll finish this soon. I look forward to it." Then she turned to the boys, smirked and said "I told you I wouldn't be in the way.  
  
~*~  
  
They got to the hospital and saw Tristan crying and Yami looking like he was in a grief beyond tears. "What's happened" Tea asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Yugi is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea!!! Evil cliffy!! Can anyone guess what's wrong? I'll update soon (probably) I AM THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER QUEEN!!! FEAR ME!!! Okay, I'm overt it now. I got to go. I'm rather annoyed right now. We are playing FRISBEE in PE. Frisbee is not a sport!! AHHHHHHHHHH EVIL FRISBEE!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!  
  
Note: Here's the chapter!! * evil smirk* Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~  
  
Ryou had just gotten home, after staying with his cousin for 3 days. He stepped into the living room and gasped. The first thing he saw was his coffee table, broken, and several glass items shattered. Then he saw Bakura, bleeding and beaten. "Oh my!" Ryou cried , running to Bakura. He was afraid Bakura was dead, but was greatly relived to find that he was just unconscious. He dragged Bakura upstairs and into his bed. Then he cleaned Bakura's wounds, and bandaged his cuts. "Who did this to you?" He asked aloud, not knowing Bakura had regained conciseness.  
  
"Your friend, Tea is it, is quite tough. She did all this." Bakura said.  
  
"What? Tea? Why would she ? And how?" Ryou asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"I don't know, nor do I care." Bakura lied .  
  
"Fine I'll ask her" Ryou decided leaving to call Tea.  
  
~*~  
  
*Bring-Bring * Tea's mom sighed as she answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, it's Ryou. Um, is Tea there?"  
  
"No Ryou, Tea's at the hospital. Something happened to Yugi."  
  
"Oh, I see. Thank you ma'am."  
  
"No problem." She replied as she hung up the phone.  
  
'Hmm, I guess I should call the hospital. Where's the number, oh, here it is!' Ryou found the number and called the hospital.  
  
"Yes?" A dull woman's voice came on the line.  
  
"Um...could you please connect me to Yugi Moto's room?" Ryou asked politely.  
  
"Sure, please hold." She replied. Ryou heard the phone ring, then someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Tristan's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Tristan, what's wrong with Yug-"  
  
"BAKURA!!! What do you want?! Haven't you done enough? What you did to Yugi...I'm surprised that Tea, Joey and Kaiba didn't kill you!"  
  
"What? Tristan, two things, I'm RYOU not my yami, and what happened?"  
  
"Oh...sorry. Yugi was...well...he..."  
  
"Could you GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!" Ryou snapped in a very un-Ryou like way.  
  
"Um, right. Yugi was raped."  
  
"Oh my! Who?"  
  
"Your yami."  
  
"I see. I'll be there soon. I got to go. Um, what room are you in?"  
  
"763. Hurry, there's something else you need to know, I'll tell you when you get here. Bye Ryou." Tristan commented right before he hung up.  
  
"Um...bye?" Ryou relied to the dial tone. 'How could Bakura do such a thing? I'll deal with him later. I can access enough magic to place a sealing spell around the house, so Bakura can't leave. Now I just need to call a cab place the spell, and leave.' Ryou called a cab then went outside to cast the spell.  
  
"I command upon the power to lock and keep  
  
this house, for it to remain not awoken but asleep,  
  
And keep that one inside it deep;  
  
And no one in or out shall seep."  
  
As he finished, the taxi pulled up and he left.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ryou got there Seto, Tea, and Joey were waiting very impatiently. "Sorry I took so long. I had to place a sealing spell, so Bakura couldn't leave. Man Tea, you sure did a good job beating him up. Now, what did you want to say Tristan?"  
  
"Okay, now that we're all here, Yugi, well..."  
  
"I'll tell them Tristan." Yami interjected softly.  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yes." Yami replied, glancing at Yugi, who was still unconscious. "Okay, Yugi..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I really don't have time, as I'm going on a trip this week. I'll update soon, sorry bout the cliffy. I would love 20 reviews for this chapter, though I probably won't get that many. *sigh* Well, please, please, please review! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
Note: um...I'm not going to comment on the numerous death threats I have gotten from the cliffy.  
  
Seto: -_-' You just did.  
  
rox: So? ^_^  
  
Seto: Never mind...  
  
rox: Anyways, I finally wrote this rather short chapter. Yea! *mumbles I didn't get 20 reviews bah, humbug*  
  
Seto: Oh boy, here it comes...-_-  
  
rox: I wish I had a Millennium Item, and a yami, and more reviews, and money, and...  
  
Seto: *sigh* Let's just start the fic. Yugi, the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: Right! If rox owned YuGiOh, me or Seto would be her boyfriend, Tristan would be dead and she would be rich. In other words, she doesn't own YuGiOh!  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
"Yugi has...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
rox: that's all!  
  
Seto: No it's not, continue and maybe you'll get reviews!  
  
rox: Okay!  
  
Yugi: You shouldn't have said that...  
  
Seto: Uh-oh, now I'm in for it...  
  
rox: REVIEWS!! YEA!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi has human immunity deficiency virus." Yami stated sadly.  
  
"Huh?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Well mutt, in words you can understand, Yugi has HIV." Seto smirked.  
  
"Ohh. Wait, he has HIV!! But..." Joey yelled.  
  
"I say, Bakura will pay for this!" Ryou shouted, enraged.  
  
"Guys, keep it down unless you want us to get kicked out!" Tea demanded.  
  
"Ohhhhh, good idea Tea!" Tristan agreed.  
  
"Ya...ami?" A weak voice asked.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked quietly  
  
"What...what happened?" Yugi asked slowly in a shaky voice.  
  
"Well, I went into your soul room and then you came and passed out. We took you to the hospital." Yami's voice was not hiding his worry for his young charge.  
  
"Yami...what happened was...I was..." Yugi couldn't finish as he started crying, his whole body shaking from his sobs. Yami hugged the young boy and tried to get him to clam down.  
  
"Shhh. Yugi. I know. It's okay my light, I'm right here. It will be okay. Everything will be all right. I'm sorry, sorry I wasn't there. Shhh Yugi, clam down." Yami was crying and when Yugi tried to talk, he found he couldn't. He decided to contact through their mind link.  
  
/Yami./  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Why is everyone so upset?/  
  
//...//  
  
/I know I was...raped, but I didn't think you would all be so upset./  
  
//Yugi, I need to tell you something...//  
  
/What?/  
  
//Yugi, youhavehumanimmunitydeficiencyvirusimverysorrythisisallmyfault.//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Could you please say that again? Slowly?/  
  
//Yugi, you have human immunity deficiency virus. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.//  
  
/No, it is not your fault Yami!/  
  
//If I had come with you-//  
  
/Yami, you didn't know this would happen!/  
  
//...//  
  
/Yami, if it will make you feel better, I forgive you./  
  
//Really?//  
  
/Yes./ Yugi reassured him, seeming, even through the mind like, having trouble to talk. He was drained from the recent happenings.  
  
//Get some sleep my hikari. We'll deal with this problem later.//  
  
/Thanks./ Yugi managed before he fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yes, very short, I know. Get over it.  
  
Yugi: That wasn't very nice.  
  
rox: I know.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
rox: I don't have a Millennium Item.  
  
Seto: I know. Please review!  
  
Yugi: Yes, reviews can usually snap her out of this...  
  
rox: I want one, and a yami, and money, and candy, and reviews, and a passing grade in oceanography, and a passing grade in PE, and a non-boring art class, and... 


	7. Chapter 6

Cry  
  
By: rox  
  
WOW!!! I GOT SOOO MANY REVIEWS!!! Sorry about the wait...it took me a while to figure out what to write next! I got 108 reviews! A GIANT thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
Suicune: Calm down hikari...  
  
rox: Right. Oh, that's Suicune, my yami from my millennium dagger! Well, onto the chapter!  
  
.:!#!:. .:!#!:. .:!#!:.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
As Yami comforted Yugi I couldn't help but feel terrible and guilty for my friewnd. If I could have figured it out...now Yugi had HIV. I wonder though...  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What is it Ryou?"  
  
"Well, doesn't Bakura have HIV now?"  
  
"In a way. He has the disease (only Ra knows where he got it) but it will not affect him. Viruses don't affect us spirits."  
  
"Oh." How the hell DID Bakura get HIV? It's only been around a couple hundred years...there's now way he could have gotten in Ancient Egypt. I'm not sure I WANT to know how he got it. Poor Yugi, now he's probably going to die because of my yami...I feel a tear slid down my face. Why Bakura? |Why?|  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
I feel so bad for Yugi. HIV...What did he do to deserve this? He's always been nice, but then, not only does he get beaten and raped, which is bad enough, but he gets HIV too. I wish there was something I could do...  
  
"Seto." What? Oh ist's Yami. "You should probably tell Mokuba where you are.  
  
"I'll go and get him. I can also pick up some lunch." I answered.  
  
"Sounds good." The mutt replied. I nod at Yami and leave. ~*~ `Finally! I really want to get Mokuba and get back to the hospital. I hope Yugi's awake...Where's Mokuba? It's too quiet - AHHH!! WHY DID HE DO THAT? "MOKUBA!!"  
  
~ Mokuba's POV ~  
  
Ha Seto! That's what you get when you leave me alone all day!  
  
"Mokuba!" Uh-oh, maybe jumping on Seto's back wasn't such a good idea. Looks like I'm in a WHOLE lot of trouble. As soon as Seto untangles himself from the couch he fell into, I want to know where he was! Oh, he's getting up now! "Mokuba, I'm sorry I was so late." Seto sounds so sad.  
  
"What's wrong? You sound so sad!"  
  
"Mokuba, something happened to Yugi."  
  
"Really? What?" I ask. I really want to know what happened to my friend.  
  
"I don't think I should te-"  
  
"Tell me Seto!!"  
  
"Yugi was raped and he has HIV."  
  
He was RAPED? AND he has HIV? Um, what's that?  
  
"Rape is, um, non-consensual sex." Eww, poor Yugi. Now that I think of it, I've heard about that before. "HIV is human immunity deficiency virus. It is incurable and it kills the immune system, which basically means if he gets sick, it's really, really, really hard for him to heal. If he can at all." What?  
  
"Who did that to SETO? When are we going to see him? Why can't he get medicine? What's Yami going to do? How cou-?" I ask very quickly, but get cut off by Seto's glare.  
  
"Bakura was the one who did it. We're going to see him right now. I don't feel like explaining it and I don't know. Now let's go Mokuba." I nod and follow him as he leaves.  
  
~ Joey's POV ~  
  
I look over at my two best friends. One's in a hospital bed asleep, the other is keeping faithful vigil over his melancholy charge. Umm...when did I start using words like vigil and melancholy? Whatever, Anyway, the point is Yugi's unconscious, has HIV and is going to die. I hate this!! There's nothing I can do! ARGHH!  
  
~ Tea's POV ~  
  
I hear a loud noise and I see Joey banging his fist on the table. Really hard, as there's a crack in it. I feel so bad for Yugi. How could someone do that to you? It's not fair, you don't deserve that.  
  
But life's not fair and fair isn't always equal.  
  
And because of Bakura's selfish act, we all have to pay...  
  
Yugi with his life.  
  
Joey and Tristan, in losing their best friend.  
  
Ryou, in dealing with his Yami.  
  
Yami, in losing part of his soul.  
  
Seto and Mokuba by losing their friend and savior.  
  
And myself, by losing my heart.  
  
.:!#!:. .:!#!:. .:!#!:.  
  
rox: Did I write 'loosing my heart'?  
  
Raven: Yup.  
  
rox: -_- Oh joy...Sappiness...Well, here's the new chapter! I'll get the next one out soon! (well, sooner than this) Please, please, PLEASE review!  
  
Suicune: No flames! 


	8. Chapter 7

Cry  
  
WOW!!! I got 135 reviews! Go me! Anyways...THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! On another note! Today's my birthday! ^-^ Yea! And I STILL can't drive for another year...  
  
Newsflash: I don't own YGO or gameboy, though I own two broken GBC and a GBA that I bough from my neighbor for ten dollars. And I WHISH I owned YuGiOh.  
  
Now, enough with my boring authoress notes, onto chapter 7  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
~~Bakura's POV~~  
  
Stupid stupid stupid STUPID RYOU!!!! ARGH!!! I WILL KILL HIM!!!! Whenever I get out of this STUPID house I mean! STUPID HIKARI! SEALING ME I HIS STUPID HOUSE! What did I do to deserve this? Well, I did rape the pharaoh's brat, but still...I DON'T WANNA BE SEALED IN THIS STUPID HOUSE!! I hate it! HATE IT! DAMN YOU RYOU! |Why?| WTF? Oh, it's whiny boy, Ryou.  
  
||Why what you shrimp?||  
  
|Bakura?|  
  
||No, I'm the other voice in your head, of course it's me you dolt!||  
  
|Oh...|  
  
||Well? Why what?||  
  
|Why did you do that to Yugi! Now he's going to die!|  
  
||What crap is that? He's not going to die you idiot!|  
  
|Yes he is, you gave him a STD, you gave him HIV! It's all your fault! And you don't even care! I HATE YOU BAKURA!|  
  
He hates me? I never thought he would...and I gave Yugi a disease? He's going to die? I didn't think...  
  
||Ryou?||  
  
|Shut up Bakura. I don't want to talk to you.|  
  
||But I-||  
  
|SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!| Ryou, I can tell he's crying...shit, I really messed up. Damn. Ryou's probably going to kill me, him or the pharaoh.  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
I looked down at my slumbering hikari. How could he be so forgiving? There must be a way to save him...  
  
//Yugi, can you hear me hikari?//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Of course. How are you feeling?//  
  
/Better. Yami, I need to ask you something./  
  
//What?//  
  
/Do you hate me?/  
  
//What?!? Of course not hikari! I will never hate you!//  
  
/Oh./  
  
//Why would you think that?//  
  
/Well, it's just that you never hang out with me anymore. Why? What did I do wrong?/  
  
//Aibou, you didn't do anything wrong. It was me. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I'm sorry hikari.//  
  
/It's okay Yami./  
  
"Hey, Yams-" Tristan started. I turn to him and glare.  
  
"Call me that again and I'll kill you." He looks nervous and backs away. I hear Yugi, Tea and Joey laughing at him. "Now what did you want?"  
  
"Um...phone." Joy, I get to talk to someone I probably hate on this modern day contraption.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gee, nice greeting Yami." Oh boy, I get to talk to Kaiba. How...fun... "I just wanted to see if Yugi would be able to eat, I'm getting food." I glance at Yugi and relay Kaiba's message. He nods and I tell Kaiba. "Okay then. See you soon. Keep and eye on the mutt and the monkey." I roll my eyes and hang up the phone. I turn and notice that Ryou seems really upset. I'm about to question him when Yugi sits up.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"YUG! Hey man, how ya feelin? Can I get ya something? I mean-" Joey starts, giving me a slight headache. He can be SO very annoying at times.  
  
"Really Joey, shut up." Ahh, good move Tea. "Yugi just woke up. Chill."  
  
"I'm fine guys. Really. Sooo....when can I leave?" Good question. Maybe I should send the monkey, I mean Tristan to find out.  
  
"Yugi, I'm really sorry about what happened. I can't help but feel partially responsible for everything. I'm really sorry." Ryou looked down, staring at his shoes.  
  
Yugi smiled at him. "It's not your fault Ryou. I know that you can't control your dark half! Um, Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you find out how much longer I'll be here?"  
  
"I can tell you that." Huh? Oh, his doctor. "You'll be here for three more days." He started the check Yugi to make sure he wasn't dieing.  
  
/Yami, could you get my gameboy and Duel Monster deck from home?/  
  
//Sure hikari, I'll be back soon.// With this I leave and start walking home.  
  
~*~  
  
Lessee...gameboy, gameboy, where is it? Oh, here it is. Here's his deck too. Good, now I can leave...What? Why's there a limo outside? Kaiba? Oh, makes sense.  
  
"HEY YAMI! How ya doing? We're going to see Yugi now! How is he? Is he awake?" What does this kid eat, sugar?  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi's doing okay, and yes, he's awake." I smile at how Mokuba's face lights up with knowing how Yugi is. We're almost at the hospital now. I hope that I can help Yugi somehow.  
  
.;:!#!:;..;:!#!:;..;:!#!:;.  
  
Well, end of chapter. Now we have TWO polls! Yippee?  
  
1. Do you want Yugi to live or die?  
  
2. Do you want Bakura to die or not?  
  
That's all for now! Please review! 


End file.
